chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Parkman
Jesse Isaac Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the third son and fifth child of Bea and Dominic Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Allergy Manipulation, Palyndromic Action Induction, Hologram Generation and Mental Deception. Appearance Jesse will have blue eyes and light brown hair. His hair will be in tight curls, a texture he will have inherited from his maternal relatives. He will be the only one of his siblings to have inherited such a extremely curly texture. However, his older brother Bradley and both of their full sisters will have waves in their hair. Jesse will have pale skin initially, as a baby and a child, but he will begin tanning more easily as he ages. He will have inherited his father's height and build. Abilities Jesse's first ability will be Allergy Manipulation. He will be capable of inflicting and curing allergies permanently. He will also be able to cause a temporary allergic reaction with no trigger, and stop an allergic reaction even if it's already developing. Additionally, he will be able to swap allergic triggers so that one substance no longer causes a reaction and a new one does instead. There will be no limit to what he could make a person become allergic to. Neither will there be any pre-existing allergy he couldn't cure. His second ability will be Palyndromic Action Induction. Using this ability, Jesse could reverse any action's effect. He could force a person to walk backwards when they were trying to walk normally, or force someone to step back when they were trying to attack. He could throw himself off a cliff and instead of suffering broken bones, his bones would instead be strengthened and any previously broken ones would heal. Any action can be reversed, including his own and those of others, but conscious thought is needed to activate the ability. His third ability will be Hologram Generation. Jesse will be able produce holograms by emitting a form of energy and shaping it to his own purpose. It will differ from illusion or telepathic hallucinations, since the ability won't manipulate air, light or the mind: it will produce images using this energy. The holograms will usually be produced near him, but could also be sent far away and used to communicate. The holograms will affect only vision. His fourth and final ability will be Mental Deception. This ability will enable Jesse to lie mentally. No one would be able to detect lies in his thoughts, and any telepath searching his mind would be instantly and completely deceived. It will not matter how extreme the lies he presents in his thoughts are. Abilities such lie detection would only be triggered if he also spoke aloud, and even then, his thoughts would appear to contradict the detection if anyone tried to read them. This would mean that any mind reader would struggle to accept that it was untrue, as the ability will also drive them to believe the lie. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Hathaway *Father - Dominic Parkman *Older half-sister - Bobbi Hathaway *Older brothers - Bradley and Braedan Parkman *Older sisters - Charlene and Liberty Parkman History & Future Etymology Jesse is a Hebrew name which means "gift" or "wealthy". His middle name, Isaac, is Hebrew and means "he will laugh". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters